The Big Misadventure
by Princess Lavender Jewel
Summary: Finn and Jake end up in the Ice King's body AND a mystery on FP! Credits to whoever made the picture! :D
1. The First and Second Mistakes

**The Big Misadventure **

**Sure, no one practically befriends Ice King. If they don't how about being inside him a hobby, what else do they do? Ice King is a noob, we know. But having his shrunken frenemies in his body is overly-gross and funny. How does Marceline even resist the urge to eat an alveolus (if you know what that means)? What if they'll be trapped forever in a noob's body? Will they also save Flame Princess from an extinguished state?**

Finn was peeping over what Princess Bubblegum was babbling over. PB was still annoyed after Jake extinguished fire with liquid nitrogen and froze them all. As a result, PB's quarters were 'hard candy'. Finn saw she was practically shoving him. "Uh, PB, I know you are so angry. Why not a deal? What if Jake, you, Marceline and I drink that concoction?" PB, of course, is astonished and said "Well, I might let you do it. But the experiment is too dangerous. If you drink it, everything might go wrong". But due to stubbornness, PB, was forced to drink the concoction with Finn, Jake, Marceline and BMO and immediately shrunk. After falling into Ice King's ice-bowl-filled-with-noodles-with souls, PB just saw the noodles all flat. "Dude, Ice King really is nuts. I can't see ANY souls in these noodles" she just laughed. But, no one knew that a greater tragedy would happen. Ice King was half-asleep when he slurped everyone with his noodles. Marceline kind of tickled his larynx and went through his glottis and then to his lungs. Finn was stuck in between Ice King's teeth. Jake was seeing fingers in the small intestine. BMO was puzzled in the eye. PB was just baffled after being wound up in the brain by a new blood vessel who does not actually know where they're going. "Oh my, it seems my brain can't stop thinking about Princess Bubblegum!" Ice King said laughing. PB was plain annoyed. "Okay, I'm stuck in here. I don't want to get Ice King. His blood smells like ham. No ham for me!" Marceline said in a sniff. In the end, Marcey ate up one alveolus or two. BMO just slept. Finn just saw a bunch bubblegum shaped like PB strewn all over the tooth he was on. Constantly he had to duck just to make sure he did not meet under-life early. "Jeez, it seems I reached a disgusting place" Jake shuddered as digested food came and went. He decided to munch some villi, but threw it up before even reaching the stomach. PB was so annoyed that she popped a jolt to Ice King! "Oh my homburg, Ice King is chewing taffy! If I get stuck, I'll be inflated into a bubble and thrown in the trash!" Finn said. Marceline just slept but occasionally muttered "No, Marcey, no alveoli blood vessel for now". PB was very angry; she kept placing 'Ice King Loves Ice Queen' notes all over Ice King. Jake just got a free massage from the villi, thinking life with disgusting chyme was fun. BMO spent some time looking everything at Ice King's point of view. "Gawd, he does see souls" BMO said. PB immediately placed a memory of Ricardio and Ice King spitted them all up! After a very refreshing rinse, Finn saw Flame Princess, blue and unconscious! "Flame Princess," he shouted.

"Now, Finn, no way should you blame PB. Let's breathe and..." Jake puffed. "No, I don't think PB's the culprit. But how in the world did Flame Princess get in a strictly-no-fire-person room?" Finn huffed. PB was in fact in her science lab creating another 'room-blasting' experiment, probably another dose of wrongly mixed Decorpsinator Serum. Could it be Ice King? Nah, that king was still asleep. How about Ice Queen? She's fictional. So who in the world is the suspect?

As Princess Bubblegum placed a tube to Flame Princess, she said "Well, if this tube is removed during your investigation, she's extinguished, for sure!" "Jake whole day," PB said. Finn and Jake rushed off. "Uh, Bonnibel, how can Flame Princess survive with that only? How can she think about food?" Marceline just queried. PB just sent Marceline away. PB just continued her work.

Finn and Jake were in Ice King's castle. And boy, Ice King was trapped and asleep! They went to every place where the possible suspect could be found. They saw Ricardio laughing with a mugful of water. They knew Ricardio was very suspicious. He even had a few sparks of fire in the dump! Finn tried to get the ingredient PB assigned to him in order to revive FP quickly: a rare golden muscle from the deceased body of Golden Muscle (made that up) that now lies ion Ricardio's dump. Jake screamed and said "I got it! Now let's capture Ricardio!" "Okay, I give up. I'm the one who extinguished Flame Princess" Ricardio said before tying Finn up. "Jake, you get the ingredient to Bubblegum, but until FP wakes up, Finn stays with ME!" Ricardio said. Jake ran. But he saw Flame Princess awake. "Too late, Jake, you were too late. She's awake. I heard of Finn's capture. Take that back and give it to Ricardio" PB said. Jake ran around again. Giving to Ricardio the golden muscle, Finn was free. "Now hold on your puckers, fan boy. I'm not keen on seeing a love triangle" Jake said. "Why'd you do that?" PB asked. "I just said I'm not keen on a flame-versus-bubblegum love triangle. In fact..." Jake answered while trying to say another. "Say no more or I'll stick taffy in your mouth!" PB shouted.

**So, there you have it. Hope you didn't think it is history for FP hope you didn't get ogled by the body facts!**


	2. Jake's Big Error

**The Big Misadventure: Chapter Two**

After FP was back to normal and got back to Fire Kingdom, Jake was very hungry. But there was nothing in the fridge! No dog food, no bacon, no pancakes, nothing was found! Finn was then seen eating an everything-sandwich. Enraged, Jake tried to take a gulp, but Finn said "This is not from the fridge. I bought the ingredients". But Jake wondered if Finn did not use the food in the fridge, which person did? Not Princess Bubblegum, she was in her lab again, conducting experiments and stuff. As for Marceline, there was no possibility of any Mathematical proof! Marceline also can't go to the tree house during the hot hour of 2:00 in the afternoon! Sure Marceline might be like typical vampires, who hate sunlight, but no one was sure of this. And no way would Finn believe Flame Princess stole it! Jake was baffled, but hungry. The more he tried to sleep, the more Algebraic noodles tried to get in his brain, thus, making Jake was slurping the noodles awake. Finn was practically hoping FP wasn't the one who did it. Why would a hot princess steal from a cold fridge? Unless FP was wearing protective gear, it could be impossible. Ice King would be a suspect, but unfortunately, Ice King hated EVERYTHING in Finn and Jake's fridge. Hot Pepper Salsa ® was a no-no to Ice King. HOT HO™ Christmas hot pepper jam was certainly not for Ice King. Hallow-Hot Peppers ® Halloween pepper-squash cakes were not Ice King's taste. Hanukkah-hot ™ peppers were hot and no Ice King would get even a meter near! In other words, Finn and Jake were very devoted followers to peppers, according to Ice King. So, Ice King's off the list. Ricardio might be very influential. But Ricardio's heart might freeze and he might have cardiac arrest! As it seemed no one could have done it, Jake forgot for the whole day there was a video camera in the kitchen. And you couldn't believe who took it! Jake actually spent the whole time finding a suspect, only to see in a video of him crunching and munching every piece of food in the fridge! But Jake here wasn't easy to admit his mistake. He removed the tape and replaced a tape with nothing in it. Saying to Finn what he done and blew it. Everyone now knew Jake was suspecting them! PB became angrier than a mob of mad kangaroos! FP did not talk to Jake for a week! Ice King ignored the duo for the week. Ricardio was quite annoyed. Marceline wrote a song (Spoiler: I made it)

"Oh, Jake-e-e-y,

Why do you suspect me?

Do you think that I can come?

Can I come in an hour of the hot bum?!

With my super-cool base,

I will underestimate your haste!"

In other words, Jake is totally ignored for a week!


	3. Fun in LS

Jake thought after a week of being ignored, it _could_ be possible that **no more** big slip-ups can happen. He was _so_ wrong. He had no idea after being in a huge mess in the tree house; he would go to a weird place where you can see people with mumps, bumps, humps, thumps and anything rhyming with lumps. It's no other than Lumpy Space.

While Jake was eating bacon with pancakes, LSP came crashing the crushed door screaming "Oh my glob, I need help, Jake! Lumpy Space Palace is in a great catastrophe!" "Oh, chill, LSP. What could it be? Is it a leaking pipe? Or maybe it's a defective light bulb? Get real, even Lumpy Space was affected by the so-called 'Mushroom War'" Jake laughed crunching some bacon. "What the glob is the 'Mushroom War'?" LSP scratched her head. "Oh my, you don't know what the world is the Mushroom War? Oh besides, why do you know it? The Mushroom War is not exactly a war. It's just called a war 'cause the huge mess now was like it's been wartime before. The real thing came from ignorance. According to some previous historians, a huge group of teens were in a dump—that's now Ricardio's dump—were playing with some fireworks when some of the dangerous explosives were stuck and were burning on a varnished wooden chest. Some of the youth thought that it was harmless if they let the fireworks explode there. But little did they know that the chest was a container of various rare prohibited atomic explosives, bombs, cyanide and prohibited dynamites. When they exploded, some of the people believe that the explosive took a chunk of the Earth off. But to me, I say that all of the Earth is still here. The only thing missing was the youth. Some said that the youth were burned by the huge explosion. Some say that's how Ricardio lived. But one thing is certain, the Mushroom War got its name due to the smoke in the shape of the mushroom we eat" Jake explained. "Man, I only needed the name meaning, not the whole story! But my problem now is so serious! I might even be so hurt by the loss of them" LSP said. She breathed. "My problem is….the loss of parties for today!" she said. "Parties were the problem? It's only for one day!" Jake exclaimed. "Oh, it's a real problem. Lumpy Space must have at least a single party…..DAILY!" LSP shouted. "Finn's not here. He's trying to make my mistake to PB. He's now trying to convince Bubblegum that I'm sorry. So let's ride and go there to see why the people are not having parties" Jake said after gulping the last pancake. LSP showed him the land. Jake knew by seeing the parties. A child was groaning why they wasted their money just to have the princess's wish. "Okay, remove the parties-are-a-need-daily law! People hate that law already! Don't you know the party materials come from the other kingdoms! If you waste all your people's money on parties, expect your kingdom to be the most bankrupt here!" Jake said. LSP was stubborn. She quickly took Jake to an abandoned fort. Jake knew well enough LSP was insulted. He thought if he fought back, LSP would take back his oxygen-doohickey. He tried to get out of the mess. He saw an oxygen-filled place where he saw Ooo again. "Well, this exit's got to be the reason LS has been very crime-ridden!" Jake laughed off. He then patched up the hole with some huge radio. Finn saw Jake in the tree house, laughing. "Jake, I knew you were safe! But LSP told me you were in LS and had cut off the parties-are-daily law" Finn told the dog. Jake said with a grin "She's just a lump".


End file.
